User talk:Blossomofdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spoo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Anonymous1 (Talk) 03:00, September 1, 2012 Sigh, I can never make anyone happy, you speak as if I've done something wrong, all I'm doing is making some articles more interesting, but why do I bother? I can't make ANYONE happy... King Pig 21:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) A Proper Welcome Good catch, thanks! Oh, and welcome to the Wiki! I'm also VERY glad to hear that you've had some experience in these kinds of things; recently, we've been suffering from some.. unprofessional activity from newer users... As you probably noticed. Glad to have someone on board who can help us. Welcome to the invasion! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, you wouldn't be here if you DIDN'T enjoy contributing, would you. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have a few. ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Alert Hey, as long as you''didn't do it. Thanks for telling me. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) BBT America Neat, you like the Big Bang Theory too? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) project G.I.R hey welcome to the wiki i am not famous or a admin or on the top ten list i am however a giganto IZ fan but thats beside the point. When I learned IZ was canceled I knew something had to be done projectgir was the answer make as many comics as you can and at the date that i say (have not thought of it yet) i'll post my mail thing mail them in and the best will be put in giant comic collection to get back IZ you in? from Projectgir (talk) 17:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Re:Re: BBT America Yeah, I recently got into the show as well. I like it, but you already knew that. Who's your favourite character? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, definitely Sheldon. But I totally agree with you: he'd be a bleeding pain in the arse in real life. Bazinga. ;-) Out of curiosity, how'd you learn about Invader Zim? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:15, September 11, 2012 (UTC) oh wow i never thought of using screenshots thats a great idea oops forgot my signature Projectgir (talk) 22:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Well, you certainly discovered it before I did; it was only about three years ago when I first learned of its existence from my best friend back in Japan. The first episode he showed me was "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", and I found that I loved almost everything about it: the theme music and animation was awesome, the characters and plot were original, and the whole thing was MUCH darker and violent than any of the other animated junk I've seen on Nick. It's still my all-time favourite Nick show. Never mind, I loved how Jhonen Vasquez subtly whipped the metaphorical finger at Nick at least once in every episode. Ever notice how the only "new shows" they ever air on Nick these days are just annoying clones of each other? Why don't they create something remotely original for a change? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're definitely right about the whole "restricting violence" thing. I mean, first they want a show that's dark and edgy, then they demand that that Jhonen make it cute and fluffy! Why not just put IZ on Teen Nick? It's already been shown that it's more popular with that demographic. Oh, Power Rangers Samurai. That show is so ridiculous! I tried watching an episode (mocking it all the way), but I couldn't stop laughing 'cos every bloody enemy on that show looks like something a bad Godzilla movie puked up! In other words... PATHETIC! PA-''THETIC HUMAN PROGRAMMING!! And Spongebob... They may have some funny moments, but te rest of it is just an idiotic sponge acting like he's on a drug trip. And yet this numbskull's the fade of Nickelodeon! Kind of like Mario: they both are iconic, but they're so annoying that it's impossible to imagine why. That show's been going on for too long. And then, of course, we have the "new" shows that Nick seems to defecate every month or so. Bucket and Skinner, anyone? ... I thought not. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I think the word we're looking for to describe these new "shows" is "pandering." I can only hope Nick actually learns from this, and decides to bring back that dark element soon. (cue evil laugh) But in the meantime, I just hope Soapy Waffles finishes animating the unfinished episodes of IZ soon. Speaking of which, I had another thought: what can we do for the unfinished episodes that were scripted, but no dialogue was recorded? Maybe a graphic novel adaptation? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:16, September 17, 2012 (UTC) undone revision You have to remember blossom that nick is faced twoard's children who may think it is a swear word or something. Projectgir (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Sure you can (good thing you volunteered; I know nothing about that kind of stuff). But... what will it look like? Out of ignorant curiosity.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. You can go ahead and do it, then. By the way, how DO I archive my Talk PagE? I've never understood how. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, that should do it. Thank God we have you, eh? ;-) OK, I'll try that. Thank you SO much; I've really been wondering how to do that for ages. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your edits to the Swollen Eyeball network i didnt add any categorys tho.....and the sillouette does resemble eggman!!!!Mailjesuru2 (talk) 00:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Someone was editing at the same time as me.........and i just said it slightly resembles him......not that it was intentional!!!!!Mailjesuru2 (talk) 02:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) signature Hey Blossom long time no see errr... Talk I guess anyways how the THIS WORD WAS TAKEN OFF THE WIKI BECAUSE IT WAS DEEMED INOPPROPRIATE FOR CHILDS TO SEE WHAT IT WAS LOOK UP I FELL FOR IT ON THE SEARCHBAR do you get such a awesome signature?????????????????????? Projectgir (talk) 21:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) oh sweet I want my links yellow and my border purple thanks you rock this is me signing out with (hopefully) the last use of this signature Projectgir (talk) 22:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thats perfect just what I wanted and so much more!!!!! END OF TRANSMISSION Projectgir (talk) 23:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY IT WORKS CHECK IT OUT (oh and thanks) [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 21:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Cyber-Genius Wanted Hey, I need your help with something: You know how on the Main Page, there are eight "monitor screens" like this: that each represent a link to basic pages (only way I can describe it)? Well, I was talking with Olivia a while back about doing the same thing for our associate sites (eg. Soapy Waffles, OHP, etc.), which would replace the visually-distracting "banner" we currently have. We both loved the idea, but neither of us has the technology or know-how to make copies of this "monitor" picture, and edit each one so that they contain their respective icon and name. Any chance you could create a "monitor" icon for each of our fellow organisations? I would REALLY appreciate it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, that's nice! That'll work. Is it OK if you just go ahead and make ones for Project Massive, OHP, and the rest? I know that sounds like a bit much, but you're kind of the only one who has the technology. But you can take as long as you need, of course. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 10:20, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Two things Thanks! Molto bene! I think that the "Germs" page can be removed from the GIR page, but I dunno about Zim's... D'you think that we really need to include the "Biology and Weaknesses" sections on that page when the exact same information is already on the page marked "Irken Biology." I mean, following that logic, we should include those sections on every individual Irken page there is. Permission to remove? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:20, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the second opinion; I've been trying to get to that for a while, but I didn't know whether or not it was a good idea, or just another one of my Kool-Aid-induced delusions. It has been EX-TER-MINATED. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Promotion? Hey Blossom! I am Zimfan. You may not have heard of me, but I am a admin here. I suggested a promotion for rollbacker for you, and Dr Anonymous agreed you should get a promotion! So... would you like to be a rollback? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) K, i'll go promote you. Have fun with your new promotion! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) projectgir promotion and stuff O.K 1st order of buisness you are officially promoted to second in command of projectgir second we could have monthly contests how well does that sound? 21:49, October 7, 2012 (UTC) two words alien parody 22:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Da Rules Hmm.. What do you have in mind, specifically? Ah, brilliant! Molto bene!! For the past few months I've been trying to arrange meetings and the like in the past so that we could all confer on how we should expand on the rules, but they never really worked out. Finally, we can DO THIS! Perhaps we should start this discussion on the "Ways to Help the Wiki" talk page? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) OUR CHAT Yo blossomm your late 16:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Wonderful! Excellent work! Now, to put them in place... I've actually had a few issues with the coding but I think I have it more or less sorted out now... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, gonna need your help one more time: I finished putting them on the page (sort of), but now they're vertical, and no amount of coding I use can help me change it. Any chance you could just clik and drag them into the proper positions with your computer? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:53, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, thanks loads! :-) I'll work on promoting you tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:17, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, blast: As it turns out, I CAN'T promote you to rollbacker - I'm just a lowly Admin. however, Olivia CAN, since she's a Bureaucrat. In the meantime, you can also be a Chat Moderator. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) You've been promoted Hey! I don't think we've ever spoken before. My name is Olivia, I'm one of the Bureaucrats here. I've been told you've been helping out a lot on the wiki, and I see you've been making a lot of edits lately, so I'm giving you the promotion to be able to rollback. So now instead of having to manually edit bunk edits, now you can undo them with the press of a button! Thanks for your contributions, and enjoy rollbacking. Dykeatron (talk) 23:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, as it turns, I finally DID arrange for that promotion for you. Happy unbirthday! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Watercooler Fantastic! Good thing we have you with us, eh? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, well, I left a suggestion on the Forum for Policies, but I didn't know where it was supposed to go. but, y'know, read it, give your opinion, and twll me where such things SHOULD go for future reference. Thanks, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Tht's what I thought; guess that other Wiki does things differently. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:44, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll say. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) HOLY POOPCAKES THATS AMAZING! Witch brings me to my next topic (no I am not going to talk about cakes made out of poop) I need someone to represent project gir and ask if we can join OHP the reason I am asking you this is because I don't have facebook and they go on it alot (I think they put it on there site maybe I forget I just know they have facebook) so tell me if you can show them the logo and tell them are plan if you don't have facebook though disregard everything I just said 20:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Forum. No offense, but, what? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about leaving chat so early, but.... Chat did NOT want to work with me. It kicked me off. I'm back now though. Let's chat! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Gigantic task? Hey blossom. Remember how I was remodeling the screenshot pages? Well, now I've kinda lost interest in it lately. And I want to ask you if you'd like to do it. Pretty much, its when you see a screenshot page, you revert so it will be a gallery, not loose photos. Doing so will rack you up a bunch of edits towards your count, and will be good on your "wiki portfolio" (XD not a real thing.) I think you are ideal for the job, cause you do a lot of work here, mainly on the screenshot pages. So, are ya up to it? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Awesome blossom! Thank you SOOOO much! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:49, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess so. But I have to be a almighty tallest on the image squad then. :P Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) K then, but I get ALL the character pages. You get the episode pages. And I like all the coding I have to do. :) Well, basic coding. It's like a test! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Aw come on, you got the episodes! D: And plus, there's only 9 characters pages I get to maintain and manage, and there are over 40 character episodes. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) No. Well, at least Gir. You can do Tak. I still call Zim, Gir, Gaz, Dib, Professor Membrane, Almighty Tallest, Almighty Tallest RED, Almighty Tallest PURPLE, Ms. Bitters, Keef, and any other characters. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll move em. Thanks for noting me. This shall not be overlooked. And also, remember, I said "No. Well at least Gir. You can do Tak." because I wanted to do Gir. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 11:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Now a bureaucrat! So anyway, now I can promote people to admin! Isn't this great? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Las Picturas Malas Wellll, that's a good question. Maybe we should create one titled "Articles in need of better images". Why, you found some really bad ones? By the way, weren't we gonna finish working on revising our Policies before we did anything else? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely. Tomorrow, though - I need to hit the idiomatic hay. 'Night! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, there isn't one yet, and I DON'T support it really. There's way too many photos we'd need to look over and add categorys too, all for little gain. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 15:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep, they'd be Invader ZIM Wiki:_____ Pages. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats Blossom! You're now a admin! I'm gonna add your name to the administrators list. Now remember, this isn't a walk in the park, there's a lot of responibilty. But i'll go through all of that tommorrow. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. We need to get back to that forum. I'd love to be able to renovate the main page, get all this squad stuff out of the way, and most IMPORTANTLY, Recreate the rules. This is a nearly impossible thing, but i'd love to get this all out of the way by friday. We also need to update that extended navigation bar (i'm gonna do it right now.), and update all the screenshots to a gallery page. And lastly, we need to get screenshots for most characters, and all episodes. You wanna do professor membrane blossom? I'd love to get all of THIS done by friday too, to get it all pretty. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) How about the day before halloween? That gives us 4 days to get everything else we'd like to do done. Also, finished the wiki navigation bar. How do ya like it? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! So we've got one whole week everyone! Let's move, move! Also, how do you like the wiki extended navigation bar? Wanna change it a bit? Tell me! Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey blossom! I just finished remodeling the screenshot pages, and creating the episode screenshot pages. Now all that's left is renovating the main page, getting all the squad stuff out of the way, the updating of the rules, and the episodes screenshots, and since I took 5 of the episode screenshots, why don't you take Professor Membrane screenshots? I call Keef, Gretchen, Invader Skoodge, Sizzlorr, Iggins and the Robo Parents. Those are all the screenshot pages for characters we need, mostly cause there the only ones that make up prominent roles or cameos. Maybe Mary, Melvin, Moofy, MiMi, Zita, and Maybe maybe MAYBE Willy. I need some confirmation for the last 6 I mentioned. Which ones need a screenshot page? Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 03:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulaitions!!!!!!!!! 20:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That looks good... Although the robot bee's purpose should be "unknown". Still, looks good. How do you change the colour of infobox templates, anyway?Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps what I should have said was, how do you change the colour of existing infobox templates? OK, go ahead. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea too! Go with it. 17:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oops, that was me. By the way, why do you never consult ME on this? I'm a admin too. I should be informed on this as well. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 17:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Editing Problem Solved... I Think OK, so I went backand tried a few things, and I think I may have figured out your problem: there's something wrong with the "visual editor". Try going to your preferences and disabling it; if you're experiencing the same problem as I am, disabling the visual editor SHOULD allow you to edit pages again. Te only difference is, it simply shows pictures as "File:_____" rather than actually showing the picture. Still, that's a small price to pay, and I actually prefer it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC)